The Taste Of You
by abyssed
Summary: Jou ponders about the taste of coffee over hot chocolate and more importantly, a certain blue eyed CEO and what kisses mean. This is a Jou/Kaiba oneshot.


**Title: **The Taste Of You**  
Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!**  
Characters: **Jounouchi Katsuya & Kaiba Seto**  
Words: **3,487  
**Author's Note: ** Jou ponders about coffee over hot chocolate and more importantly a certain blue eyed CEO and what kisses mean. Plus, there's a slight mention of Gravitation's Ryuichi Sakuma too.

* * *

Seto Kaiba.

Seto. Friggin'. Kaiba.

The bane of my existence. I hate the guy like I hate Monday mornings and cold sloppy joe's. For one thing, he's always around ( I swear he's perfected 'lurking' to a T ) – with his holier than thou 'tude and his damn arrogant smirk. The guy gets off on insultin' me. Like he's got nothin' better to do – which he probably hasn't. Likes to think he's the boss, the busy exec'. I bet he just sits there in his big fancy schmancy office, playing solitaire and jerking off to snuff films. Cause you know what? I'm willin' to bet he really is that fucked up.

But forget about Kaiba …

I'm in for another long and sleepless night. The 24/7 diner I've settled in for the night is familiar if nothin' else. It's my own special port in the storm during nights like these when my old man's plain stinkin' drunk and in a mean ass mood. I'd rather spend a couple of bucks of my cash and get something hot to drink and deal with a cramped back from sitting on these hard seats than get my head kicked in by my dad. You gotta pick your battles and all that.

It's not all doom and gloom though. These are the nights when I'm actually able to get some school work done. In a place like this, you don't wanna be caught sleeping for too long, ya know? Or at all, if ya can help it. A lotta these guys around here have sticky fingers and sick minds. Getting molested ain't out of the question. Sad but true.

So of course, I'm sitting here in my usual corner booth wide awake. The table's covered with a mass of papers in my chicken-scratch scrawl and my feet are propped up on the seat in front of me. Tonight, I'm working on math exercises. Yipee.

Hey, contrary to popular belief, I'm not a complete dumbass. Despite what some fucker of a CEO might claim. And with these handy dandy nights where I got nothing else to do but study have really helped me come along in school. But shh, that's a secret between you and me, 'kay?

It ain't gonna do my rep' any favours if people find out I spend my nights studying like Mr. Prep rather than partying and kicking ass,y'know?

Hideki, the guy who runs this place is alright. He knows shit goes on, that not everybody that walks into his diner at 3 in the morning is there for a cup of coffee and something to eat. He knows that some of us are looking for a place to hide and as long as you don't go shooting your mouth off or causin' trouble, he doesn't question ya being there. That's all I ever wanted.

"You're hurting my feelings, Jou."

And speak of the devil. Despite his words, Hideki's smiling as he comes over with my usual order of coffee and fries. He's not too fond of the majority of the patrons that frequent his diner during the wee hours of the night, but he likes me. I don't make a mess, keep to myself and always make sure I order somethin.' It's only polite, y'know? Besides, Yugi once told me my smile's bright enough to bring a bunny back to life. Enough said.

"What's with all these coffee orders? You haven't touched my speciality hot chocolate in weeks and it used to be your favourite." He asks, carefully placing the coffee cup and plate in front of me.

"Aw, come on." I waste no time in reaching for a french fry, popping it into my mouth before grinning at him. "Can't a guy change his mind every once in a while?"

And that's all I'm sayin' to him.

He's about to give me another teasing remark like he always does, but the bell on the counter's ringing and there's a crash from somewhere in the kitchen. I don't know why he doesn't fire those dumbass employees of his. It's a rare night when some bastard out back ain't clumsily breakin' dishes. Hideki gives me an apologetic look before slipping into the kitchen.

The guy's right though.

I used to always order hot chocolate every time I came in here. It warms you up like nothin' else, especially on those cold nights. And it's chocolate, for cryin' out loud. All other arguments are invalid.

But there's a reason I switched from hot chocolate to coffee. And before ya ask, it's got nothin' to do with me being worried about my figure, 'kay? I know I look good despite the poor nutrition and rough living. Sad to say, I don't get to eat as much as I like, what with my finances being the way they are. Dad blowing all his cash on drink and gambling doesn't really leave me with much of anything, really. The few bucks I do get every week is courtesy of Yugi's grandpa. And that's only because I work at the game shop after school. Jounouchi Katsuya ain't no charity case.

… But I'm gettin' off track.

Back to the coffee. Guess I could tell ya. Not like you're gonna go shooting you're mouth off, am I right?

It started in Battle City. Dueling aside, the whole thing stank of a cat and mouse game. Got separated from Yugi and the gang. Think about this. We had the whole of Domino City to battle in. What are the chances that I'd run into moneybags, huh? This time, we didn't have an audience. It was just him and me. Alone in some back street. Didn't think Mr. High and Mighty would ever venture through the scummier parts of Domino, but there ya go.

We ah … haha, exchanged insults as always. The usual mutt, jerk-face, duelling monkey, prick got tossed around but somehow it was different this time. Kaiba was different. He was wound so tight. There was tension. His gaze was even more terrifying than normal. I was seriously starting to regret pickin' a fight with him 'cause he really looked as though he would murder me right there.

The whole situation seem screwed up … darker, somehow. He's always kept his cool in the past, especially when there are people watchin' but on that day … Man, it almost felt like he'd been looking for me.

Fucker didn't talk for long. He ignored the rest of my petty words. Had me slammed against the wall instead. And hey, I ain't exactly a wimp, y'know? My fists are able to back up my words but in Kaiba's death grip? I was pretty much helpless. Not that I'd ever admit that to his face.

And then suddenly I couldn't breathe. It took me a while to work out what was cuttin' off my air. And no, it wasn't Kaiba's hands around my throat. It was his lips attacking mine, his mouth swallowing my surprised yelp as he kissed me fiercely.

Seto Kaiba was fucking kissin' me.

Well, smack my ass and call me a mutt. Actually, don't. 'Cause that'd be a sure fire way to piss me off.

The kiss was hard, forceful. Just another way for him to flaunt his power over me, I guess. We duelled with our tongues instead of cards and naturally the asshole won as his tongue claimed victory over my frantic mouth. Though, I wasn't exactly too beat up about that. It was nice.

Y'know, in a freako 'fuck me I'm actually enjoying this' kinda way.

Damn, can't tell ya whether minutes passed or hours. But when we broke apart, he just gave me his infamous 'hey, I'm a total asshole' smirk before waltzing off. Which pissed me the fuck right off. You don't kiss someone and walk off without a word especially when that someone happens to be a rival.

We sneaked in a few more kisses during Battle City. After the first two times, I worked up the nerve and initiated a few of my own. We did it a coupla more times around Domino, always in quiet places like back alleyways and near the docks. Then there were a few occasions on the blimp. One time we had a whole glorious hour in one of the bedrooms. We were supposed to be preparin' for our duels but instead I'd managed to sneak away from the others and found myself pinned on a bed under Mr. Tall Dark and Dysfunctional. Man, that was intense. He was really in the zone, let me tell ya and if one of his lackey's hadn't knocked on the door, I think ol' moneybags would have torn my clothes right off. Heh.

We came close to being caught a few times. Mokuba, Honda, his lackeys again … and even Anzu at one point. I think that spooked Kaiba more than anythin'. Anzu may have a big heart but she's got an even a bigger mouth. After the Anzu incident, Kaiba began to keep his distance.

It was frustrastin' 'cause I couldn't get a moment alone with him. All through that Virtual World with Noa crap, he wouldn't even look at me.

It wasn't until we'd landed on the island that I got my chance. Kaiba was one of the last ones off the blimp. I think he'd hung around to finish typing some crap into his computer. Probably code for more duel simulations or whatever. So naturally, being the idiot I am, I'd hung back to wait for him.

I was patient. I let him do this thing but as soon as he turned around to leave, I was on him. I'm surprised his legs didn't buckle, considerin' the fact that I'd propelled myself into his arms with as much force as I had. My mouth was on his in seconds and to my shameful delight, he'd wasted no time in shoving his tongue in my mouth.

Ah bliss.

But if was short lived, of course. 'Cause all of a sudden Kaiba shoved me back so hard, I went sprawling to the floor. Whatever cuss words I'd been plannin' to spit out at him were lost as we heard a familiar maniacal laugh and that's when I noticed him. Oh fucking crap on a stick.

Marik had seen us kissin'.

I glanced at Kaiba just in time to see him cringe slightly before storming out. Of all the people to catch us. Marik had stood there for a few seconds longer, giving me this weird, creepy ass look. I actually thought it was going to attack me or somethin'. But then he walked out too. And as far as I know, he actually kept his mouth shut about it. Dunno why. Maybe Kaiba had threatened him to keep quiet. Or maybe Marik just hadn't given a shit.

Anyhow, after that little incident, Kaiba began acting like a bigger dick to me than ever. He took cheap shots at me during our four way duel and I could hear him sneering during my battle with Marik.

Then in our duel later, for the 'bronze' title … Man, I thought I was being cute. I gave him a good duel. I kept things interesting, gave him a challenge so he wasn't bored but he wasn't having any of it. Oh yeah, and he totally went ape-shit when I took his Blue Eyes White Dragon from him. Should have figured but jeez, didn't that move alone warrant a 'congrats?' Hell, even Yugi's never pulled that one off before!

After Battle City was over, there were no more kisses.

I still don't know why he kissed me that first time or why he continued sucking face with me all those other times after. I've asked him about a zillion times and he never gave me an answer. I dunno. Throwing a tournament like Battle City was a pretty big deal. Maybe it was just a way to relieve stress?

What else could it have been? And don't even think of sayin' he's in love with me. C'mon! I've never heard anything so stupid or creepy in my life. I'm just some damn street punk remember? And he's the friggin' CEO of Kaiba Corp. Sometimes, you can't add shit up. No matter how much my math teach' tries to claim otherwise.

To be perfectly honest … I miss it. Not Kaiba's face, haha. Just the kissin'. It was nice. Made me feel all tingly inside. Made me feel like I was wanted.

Oh yeah, you're still wonderin' about my sudden preference to coffee, right? Hold your horses, I'm getting' to it. So like I've been tellin' ya, me and Kaiba had been smoochin' our way through Battle City.

And in each and every one of those kisses?

He'd tasted of coffee; smooth and rich with just the right hint of cinnamon. It was like friggin' heaven. That's my reason for switching from my usual hot chocolate to coffee. 'Cause I can close my eyes, take a sip, let the flavours sink in and taste Kaiba all over again. And nobody can take that away from me. Not even moneybags.

I know. I'm a total sap, right?

oOoOo

"Penny for your thoughts, pooch."

Whaa –? I blink and realise that the warm blue eyes belonging to the Rock God, Ryuichi Sakuma I'd been mindlessly starin' into on the Nittle Grasper poster hung on the wall had changed to a pair of piercing colbalts. Wait a minute, Kaiba?

"Shaddup. What the hell ya doin' here anyway? Last I checked you're a long way from home, rich boy." My response is automatuc, which is lucky for me because like always, that bastard's totally caught me off guard.

"Like it's any of your business." His reply is smooth, crisp.

I notice he's holding a take-away cup ( of coffee, most likely since he drinks it by the gallon and tastes so damn strongly of it – not that I'm complaining! ) in his right hand while grasping the handle of his briefcase in the other. So another late night at the office then? But why come all the way here to simply grab a cup of coffee? Dumbass …

I'm about to comment but he swiftly turns on his heel and within seconds he's out the door and into the night. I curse under my breath and rise without hesitation. It fuckin' irks me that he thinks he can walk away just like that. He's been so damn dismissive ever since Battle City. What, am I not even worth a few more words than that? I just can't let shit drop, that's my problem.

I brace myself against the cold as I run out of the diner. I've left my school stuff on the table. I know Hideki will keep an eye on it. It doesn't take me long to reach Kaiba who's calmly walkin' away. What's surprisin' is that he ain't got his limo. Is he gonna walk all the way back to his place through a bad neighbourhood at this time of night? Not that I care. If he gets his ass beaten and robbed, well, that's no skin off my nose.

But then again, knowing Kaiba … He's probably trained in about five different forms of martial arts and can kill a man by just glaring at him the right way. Heh. Oh, and you see that briefcase he's oh so casually swingin'? Well, lemme tell ya, he ain't above using the damn thing as a weapon. Trust me, I know.

But not even that's gonna stop me.

"Hold it there, ya prick!" I finally reach him, grab him by the arm and spin him around to face me.

"Don't fuck with me tonight, Katsuya."

My first instinct is to rearrange his face for using my first name like that. But then again, he only uses it when he means business. When he's real serious and I mean real serious. Then there's the other thing, his tone. There's some sorta emotion lurkin' in his words. A warning mingling with somethin' else. Somethin' I've never heard before. But I don't like it. When it's 'Katsuya' I know I should keep my mouth shut and let it pass. Even more so, when he sounds that dangerous. Though of course, I can't help myself.

"Fuck you, _Seto_. Why don't you just – "

I don't get to finish my sentence. That real smart quip I had dies on the tip of my tongue as I'm slammed back into a hard, unforgiving wall. He's looming over me, one hand still holding onto that cup while he presses his briefcase warningly into my stomach with the other.

Damn. I may have picked up some book smarts thanks to my nightly cram sessions but this move alone makes it obvious, I have shit for brains.

When he speaks again, his voice is low, harsh. He's barely holdin' his temper. "Shut your mouth before I – "

"Before you _what_?" I growl back. I'm just itching for a fight. A way to get rid of this frustration I feel whenever I'm near him. He riles me up, makes me hot, makes me want it, makes me hate it.

Silence. It's like the calm before the storm. I can almost feel the electricity between us, feel my hair standing on end, the sudden dryness in my mouth as I cautiously lick my lips. He's standing there, his face in demi-darkness, lookin' down at me with this eerie expression. It's making me feel more uncomfortable by the second.

I make a rude noise in my throat. Fuck this. Enough with the waiting. Impatient as always, I stick out my chin with as much audacity as I can muster. "Before. You. What?" I punctuate each word with my finger; four vicious jabs to his chest.

Nohing. And then; darkness.

It feels as though my world's collapsed. I can't work out if it was attacked or whether it simply imploded. I'm being crushed. I can't see, can't feel, can't hear or even breathe. I feel like I'm being consumed whole. Eaten alive by a terror that's fuelled with anger, lust and something quite bitter-sweet.

I'm sandwiched between the wall and Kaiba's chest. He's moved the briefcase away from me in favour of himself. Pressing himself flush against me; his body is warm and solid and merciless against my trembling one. My knees are barely holdin' me up.

His kiss is violent, punishing. He's driving himself deeper into me and I'm pretty sure he can probably taste what I had for breakfast this morning. I've never been kissed like this before. Never dreamt or fantasized about this either 'cause I didn't think this even existed. What Kaiba's created is just for me, it feels like. Like this is the only way he can get his message through to me. Wait, what message? I don't even know what the fuck I'm talking about now. Damn, I need some oxygen but I don't want him to stop.

The stars could have been fallin' out of the sky around us and I wouldn't have given a shit.

And just like that, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. He gives me a hard nip on my lower lip before drawing back, his eyes expressionless, making it almost impossible to gauge what level of crazy he's at. He's offering nothing except a smirk; mocking and smug.

But I don't really have it in me to decipher his shit right now – not when I feel so raw and exposed and vulnurable. I drop down to my knees, breathin' hard. My hair's in my face, my clothes are rumpled and I feel like I just got dragged through a field backwards by a heard of angry rhinos.

I glance up at Kaiba and annoyingly, he appears completely unruffled. His clothing is still wrinkle free, his hair's perfectly in place and he's still holding his briefcase and coffee cup. What the ever loving fuck? Some people are just too damn perfect for their own good.

"I have my reasons and you wouldn't understand them." His voice is faintly contemptuous.

I try to think of a reply but for once, I'm comin' up all empty. My throat feels parched, my lips feel sore and I can only gaze up at him in silence.

He doesn't linger too long though. Once again, he turns on his heel and leaves. And this time, I got no intention of following him. This time, I might even brave my old man and go back home to take a long, cold shower. I sure as hell need it.

It's only after I've picked myself up that I've realised something had been different about that kiss. 'Angry, I'm gonna kiss you to death' intent aside, Seto Kaiba hadn't tasted of coffee.

He'd tasted of hot chocolate.


End file.
